Vivienne Gaynore
Biography Early Life Vivienne Gaynore was a very ancient Vormir Witch born in the year 1101 B.B.Y (927 A.D.). Not much is known about her other than she spent her childhood on the planet of Vormir and was told stories about how the Vorm Witches had fought against the Sith Order during the First Interdimensional War. It is also know that her grandmother Allya queen of the Vorm Witches, and mother Daka fought alongside the Interdimensional Alliance before her or her younger sister Talzin were born. She grew up during a time the Vorm Witches had turned to darkness and began a hunt for the Infinity Stones. This was because the power of the Soul Stonecorrupted them after they were charged with protecting it. Meeting Gorlois In 619 B.B.Y. ( 1409 A.D.) the reigning Asgardian king, Odin brought the Tesseract to Earth placing it in a church in Tonsberg Norway. This caught the attention of the Vorm Witches and Vivienne was sent to capture the infinity stone containment vessel by her grandmother Allya. As she was searching for it she met a man named Gorlois Gaynore who she immediately fell in love with. Knowing he didn't love her back she cursed him to love her and made it so he would never age thus making him her slave. Failed Mission Finally the day came when she found the Tesseract. She attempted to steal it but this brought her into contact with Odin who was far more powerful than her. Odin defeated her and warned her if she or her kind ever attempted to steal the stone again he would wipe them off the face of the universe not knowing that he had fought alongside her grandmother years before. Forced to retreat, Vivienne returned to Vormir and told her family what had happened. They were furious with her but heeded Odin's warning. Fall From Grace Due to the fact she had failed in her mission to capture the Tesseract she was forced to teach younger witches in the ways of Vorm Witchcraft for the next 889 years. She was responsible for the training of many great witches. One of her greatest students was the witch Gaylette. Vivienne saw Gaylette could one day surpass her and began to hinder her efforts to increase her knowledge of witchcraft. The two of them became bitter rivals from that day on. Also during this time she saw her younger sister Talzin and her mother Daka be sent to the galaxy where the First Interdimensional War took place to expand the Vorm Witches' power across the galaxy. She never saw her family again after this and their already dysfunctional relationship ended for the rest of their lives. Return to Earth In the year 174 B.B.Y. (1856 A.D.) everything exploded. Gaylette was sent to Earth to capture the Eye of Agamotto by Allya. Gaylette found it very quickly but decided to not steal it as it could result in her death. The Eye was in the possession of the Masters of the Mystic Arts and so she became one of their sorcerers. During her time there she met a man named Ozroar, and falling in the same trap as Vivienne, fell in love with him. As time went on she decided not to steal the Eye of Agamotto for Allya and instead devoted her time to protecting it. Two years later Vivienne came to Earth to find Gaylette and capture the Eye. She didn't want to steal it immediately though as it was protected by the Great Cagliostro, and the Ancient One, a distant descendent of Agamotto. Cagliostro and the Ancient One were Ozroar's grandparents. Both the grandparents and the rest of the Cagliostro family continued to protect the Eye. In oder to make sure the Eye didn't escape her grasp she captured Ozroar's mother Miarka Cagliostro and cursed her like she had done to Gorlois to serve her. The curse lasted until 164 B.B.Y. (1866 A.D.). Miarka completed missions for the Ancient One but with the snap of her fingers Vivienne was able to regain her control over her. In her free time Vivienne coaxed Miarka to steal several mystic artifacts including a wand (which would eventually be passed on to her granddaughter Langwidere, a magic snuffbox, a crystal ball to spy on the Cagliostro family, and a hat that controlled an army of flying monkeys. After Miarka would do something for Vivienne she would remember it. At the end of this time period Cagliostro himself died of old age due to the fact he did not want to draw power from the Dark Dimension. Not long after the Ancient One sensed the growing power of the sith lord Darth Tenebrous. Informing her family she told them that creating a new realm to house the Eye of Agamotto would be the safest bet. Ozroar volunteered to take the Eye with him to the new realm which was to be called Oz and went on to create it. This prompted Vivienne to act quickly and she released Miarka from her control as her use had worn out. Returning to her secret fortress on Earth that was being headed by her enslaved husband Gorlois, she transported herself to the newly created Oz as well as her flying monkeys and witchcraft materials planning to attack Ozroar's new kingdom and seek revenge upon Gaylette for betraying the Vorm Witches. Great Ozian War Before executing her plan to take control of Oz Vivienne spent the first year in the new realm exploring and collecting knowledge. This costed her an easy victory though as in this year Ozroar had risen an army to protect Oz. This angered her and so she decided to strike at the heart of the kingdom. In order for her to conquer Oz, she used witchcraft to create an army of gnomes led by the Gnome King. To control them she created the Gnome Scepter which controlled their minds. Now having the army she needed comprising of flying monkeys and gnomes she attacked the four quadrants of Oz. Ozroar and Gaylette fought valiantly with their army from the years 163 B.B.Y. (1867 A.D.)-147 B.B.Y. (1883 A.D.). This fighting lasted for 16 years. Gorlois's Betrayal In 148 B.B.Y. (1882 B.B.Y.) Vivienne conceived a child with her husband Gorlois who Vivienne named Morgana. Even though Gorlois didn't actually love Vivienne he did love his baby daughter. The love for Morgana was so strong in fact that it broke Vivienne's influence over him. Even though Vivienne had enslaved him he became well aware that she had extended his life for nearly 1,000 years. He wanted nothing more but to die and so one while they were sleeping he slipped out of their bedroom in the Winkie Castle and brought Morgana to the Emerald City where she would be safe from the witch. Before leaving he left a note saying, "Please care for my daughter. Her name is Morgana and her mother is an evil witch named Vivienne who seeks to destroy you so she can steal the Eye of Agamotto. She plans on raising her to be a killer and controls both the flying monkeys and gnomes with her scepter and hat. Please I beg of you. Protect my baby!" The next morning when Vivienne awoke she realized that Gorlois had betrayed her by sending Morgana to the Emerald City. In a fit of rage she killed Gorlois. Vivienne's Defeat That same day Vivienne rallied all of her remaining forces and headed toward the Emerald City. Ozroar and Gaylette (now known as Ozette) were ready for her. When she arrived a massive battle took place between her army and Ozroar's army. At the same time Vivienne dueled her nemesis Gaylette (who recognized her for the first time) and her husband Ozroar. Ozette and Vivienne exchanged insults. Vivienne then threatened the life of their son Syrus. Ozette had had enough and blasted Vivienne backwards stunning her long enough for Ozroar to confinscate the Gnome Scepter and Flying Monkey Hat. Vivienne's army stopped fighting and stood at attention. The witch screamed in rage and shot a blast of energy toward Ozroar which Ozette caught with a shot of her own. Vivienne screamed as Ozette deflected her blast back at her. The witch fell down supposedly dead and disappeared into nothing but dust. Later Ozroar used the Gnome Scepter to force the Gnome King and his army into an underground prison sealing them in with Blood Magic so only a member of his bloodline could open the tomb. The Flying Monkeys were then magically absorbed into the hat and the hat was thrown into the Emerald City Treasureroom. Vivienne In Hiding After that day Vivienne remained in hiding within a cottage in Winkie Country. She had faked her death so she could never practice magic outside of the cottage again. Her powers were also greatly weakened but she still plotted revenge against Ozroar. She did gain part of that revenge though. Delving deeper into witchcraft she was able to enforce her will upon Ozette. Using what was left of her dark powers she caused the queen to die of an unexplained sickness by forcing the darkness into the queen's body, poisoning her in 123 B.B.Y. (1907 A.D.). This sapped her powers for life though and she was never able to use witchcraft again. Meeting Morgana and Death In the year 102 B.B.Y. (1928 A.D.) Morgana tracked her down after Syrus her king was killed in a battle with his brother Pastoria. By this point Morgana had become mentally unstable because of what had happened to Syrus. Morgana came to her for revenge for abandoning her thus ruining her life. Vivienne did not try to fight her daughter but instead told her the truth that her father was trying to save her. This enraged Morgana. Vivienne smiled at her daughter's pain and told her more about her life story and how she had been searching for the Infinity Stones. She also told Morgana where she came from and that the Emerald City contained the Time Stoneinside the Eye of Agamotto. and that was why Oz had been built in the first place. Vivienne finished by telling her as her heir it was now up to her to finish her work. Morgana thanked her mother, promised she would finish her mother's work in her own way, and with a push of hatred ended her mother's life transforming Morgana's light magic into dark magic. In the end Vivienne wanted to die. Morgana then stole all of her mother's collection of witchcraft items and knowledge including the wand, and snuffbox. Personality Vivienne was a witch of great cruelty. During her time as a servant of the Vorm Witches she was very loyal to her cause. She received every mission assigned to her with the intent to complete it. She was also very intelligent and tactical. When it came down to it she knew when to back down from a fight as was demonstrated when she confronted Odin. When it came to her punishment by her brethren she still completed the job with the intent to do so. This experience also demonstrated that she possessed a lot of jealousy in her heart and was good at making enemies. As far as her personality went when she was in Oz you could see she never was one for super elaborate plans. She just yearned to complete the task at hand. When she was betrayed her cruel tendencies displayed themselves as she killed anyone who crossed her. After her defeat by Gaylette she lost everything. This turned her into a very bitter old woman that wanted nothing but to die.This bitterness allowed her to kill Gaylette because it was so powerful Family Edit Category:Characters